spongebobsquarepantisfandomcom-20200213-history
Mermaid Man And Barnacle Boy VII: Villain Throwback Throwdown
Mermaid Man And Barnacle Boy VII: Villain Throwback Throw-down is the 7th episode of the 10th season in the series. Character Appearances * French Narrator * SpongeBob SquarePants * Gary The Snail * Patrick Star * Squidward Tentacles * TV Announcer * MermaidMan * BarnacleBoy * Fish * Reflecto * The Sinister Slug * The Atomic Flounder * The Dreaded Jumbo Shrimp * Prawn * The Dirty Bubble * Man Ray * The Moth * Sea Creatures Plot Synopsis Description One Saturday Morning in Bikini Bottom, having made plans to watch the season 3 premiere of his favorite show, ¨The New Adventures Of MermaidMan And BarnacleBoy¨, SpongeBob walks over to Patrick’s House, and they giggle excitedly as they enter. Annoyed, Squidward looks out his window to hear them giggling under Patrick’s rock. Meanwhile, Inside Patrick’s house, Patrick turns on his TV. SpongeBob said the episode was called ¨Villain ThrowBack ThrowDown¨. SpongeBob and Patrick’s show starts. It starts by showing MermaidMan and BarnacleBoy coming home from a vacation, when all of a sudden, MermaidMan notices the MermaSignal in the sky, so they follow the source via the Invisible BoatMobile. They arrive at the Bank, Finding all their archenemies: Reflecto, The Sinister Slug, The Atomic Flounder, The Dreaded Jumbo Shrimp, Prawn, The Moth, The Dirty Bubble and Man Ray, robbing it. BarnacleBoy opens the chest with the two rings, and they put them together, uniting the two heroes. Then they check to see if they have everything needed for battle: Orb Of Confusion, The Super Walkie Talkies, The Killer Paddle Ball, The Fish-Bat, The Radio-Powered Satellite Shoe, The Infinity Anchor, The Mermerang, The Power Goggles, The Cosmic Ray, Death Ray, The D.I.Y Hammer, The Aqua Glove, and their waterballs. after checking, they call for reinforcements using their mental telepathy, and reinforcements arrive. Then they all start fighting, yelling, screaming and shouting. BarnacleBoy zaps the Dirty Bubble with the Cosmic Ray, and the Dirty Bubble screams and pops. Pow-bubble with "KA-ZAP!" and ¨KA-POP!¨ appear. MermaidMan uses the Aqua Glove to kill the Atomic Flounder, the Sinister Slug, and the Dreaded Jumbo Shrimp. Pow-bubbles with "KA-BOOM!", ¨KA-BOOSH!¨, and ¨KA-BOOLIE!¨ appear. BarnacleBoy turns on the Orb of Confusion, and throws it to Reflecto, who starts drooling and making confusion sounds with a confused look on his face. A pow-bubble with "CONFUSE!" appears. BarnacleBoy whacks Reflecto with the Fish Bat, knocking him out. A pow-bubble with "KA-WHACK!" appears. MermaidMan zaps the Moth with the Cosmic Ray. A pow-bubble with "KA-ZAP!" appears. BarnacleBoy kills Man Ray with the Killer Paddle Ball. A pow-bubble with "KA-WHAM!" appears. Prawn is still running around the area. MermaidMan makes a swift throw of the Mermerang, defeating Prawn. A pow-bubble with "KA-POW!" appears. After that, the two heroes jump into the Invisible Boat Mobile and drive back to the MermaLair. Back at the MermaLair, The two heroes have arrived home. Both knew it would be nice to relax after a long day of fighting evil. SpongeBob and Patrick’s show ends. SpongeBob tells Patrick that it was a great start to the new season. Patrick agrees with his friend. SpongeBob gives a thumbs up and winks; A pow bubble with "WINK!" appears, ending the episode. Transcript * (The episode begins outside SpongeBob’s house.) * FRENCH NARRATOR: Aaaaaah, Saturday morning in Bikini Bottom. SpongeBob is going to Patrick’s house to watch the season 3 premiere of their favorite Saturday morning show: “The New Adventures Of MermaidMan And BarnacleBoy”. * (SpongeBob walks outside his house.) * GARY: Meow? * SPONGEBOB: I’m going over to Patrick’s to watch the season 3 premiere of “The New Adventures Of MermaidMan And BarnacleBoy”, Gary. * GARY: Meow. * (Gary slithers back inside SpongeBob’s house and closes the door.) * (SpongeBob walks to Patrick’s house. He knocks.) * (Patrick’s rock opens.) * PATRICK: Hi, SpongeBob! * SPONGEBOB: Hey Patrick, can I come to watch the season 3 premiere of ¨The New Adventures of MermaidMan And BarnacleBoy¨ With you? * PATRICK: Oh, boy, can you?! * SPONGEBOB: Okay, then! Let’s go! * (Both giggle excitedly as they enter Patrick’s house.) * (Annoyed, Squidward looks out his window to hear them giggling under Patrick’s rock.) * SQUIDWARD: I didn’t realize it was “Excited Giggling Moron Day.” * (Cuts to inside of Patrick’s house. Patrick turns on his TV.) * SPONGEBOB: This is going to be so exciting, right, Pat-o?! * PATRICK: Oh, yes it is, SpongeBob. * SPONGEBOB: This one is called, ¨Villain Throwback Throwdown¨! * PATRICK: Ooh... * (SpongeBob and Patrick’s show starts.) * TV ANNOUNCER: The New Adventures Of MermaidMan And BarnacleBoy! We join our heroes in their season 3 premiere as they come home from a weeklong vacation. * MERMAIDMAN: That was a great relaxing vacation, BarnacleBoy. Know why? * BARNACLEBOY: Why, MermaidMan? * MERMAIDMAN: Because for the whole vacation, we didn’t have to fight any EEEEEEEEEEVIIIIIIIIIIIIIL!! * BARNACLEBOY: Ha! Yeah, you can say that again. * FRENCH NARRATOR: Three hours later… * FISH: (On TV) The battery-operated spoon has saved me so much time. * MERMAIDMAN: (sighs) This is what passes for info-tainment these days? (Sees the ¨M¨ light, or the ¨MermaSignal¨ in the sky) Sweet mother of Neptune's mother! Look, BarnacleBoy! A call to action! To the Invisible Boat Mobile! Away! * (They arrive at the bank.) * BARNACLEBOY: Hold it right there, arch villains! Do you know what this means, MermaidMan? * (He opens the chest to reveal the two rings.) * MERMAIDMAN: Donuts! * BARNACLEBOY: Oh, geez. * (They each put the rings on their fingers, and then they align the top of them together) * BOTH: MermaidMan And BarnacleBoy, UNITE! * (They then check to see if they have all the needed superhero secret equipment) * BARNACLEBOY: Okay, Orb Of Confusion? * MERMAIDMAN: Check. * BARNACLEBOY: Super Walkie-Talkies? * MERMAIDMAN: Check. * BARNACLEBOY: Killer Paddle Ball? * MERMAIDMAN: Check. * BARNACLEBOY: Fish-Bat? * MERMAIDMAN: Check. * BARNACLEBOY: Radio-Powered Satellite Shoe? * MERMAIDMAN: Check. * BARNACLEBOY: Infinity Anchor? * MERMAIDMAN: Check. * BARNACLEBOY: Mermerang? * MERMAIDMAN: Check. * BARNACLEBOY: Power Goggles? * MERMAIDMAN: Check. * BARNACLEBOY: Cosmic Ray? * MERMAIDMAN: Check. * BARNACLEBOY: Death Ray? * MERMAIDMAN: Check. * BARNACLEBOY: D.I.Y Hammer? * MERMAIDMAN: Check. * BARNACLEBOY: Aqua Glove? * MERMAIDMAN: Check. * BARNACLEBOY: And waterballs? * MERMAIDMAN: Check. * BARNACLEBOY: Good. Now let’s call for some reinfoecements. * BOTH: Sea Creatures, unite! * (They call the sea creatures with their mental telepathy, and they arrive.) * MERMAIDMAN: Sea creatures, ATTACK! * MAN RAY: ATTACK! * (All start fighting, yelling, screaming and shouting.) * (After one zap from the cosmic ray, the Dirty Bubble screams and pops.) * (Pow-bubbles with "KA-ZAP!" and ¨KA-POP!¨ appear.) * (MermaidMan uses the Aqua Glove to kill the Atomic Flounder, the Sinister Slug, and the Dreaded Jumbo Shrimp.) * (Pow-bubbles with "KA-BOOM!", "KA-BOOSH!", and "KA-BOOLIE!" appear.) * MERMAIDMAN: 4 down, 4 to go! * (BarnacleBoy turns on the Orb of Confusion, and throws it to Reflecto, who starts drooling and making confusion noises with a confused look on his face.) * (A pow-bubble with "CONFUSE!" appears.) * MERMAIDMAN: Now’s your chance, BarnacleBoy! Take him out! * (BarnacleBoy whacks Reflecto with the Fish Bat, knocking him out. * (A pow-bubble with "KA-WHACK!" appears.) * (MermaidMan zaps the Moth with the cosmic ray.) * A pow-bubble with "KA-ZAP!¨ appears.) * (Barnacle Boy kills Man Ray with the Killer Paddle Ball.) * (A pow-bubble with "KA-WHAM!" appears.) * BARNACLEBOY: Geez, Prawn sure is fast! * PRAWN: You’ll never get me! * BARNACLEBOY: Oh, yes we will! * (MermaidMan throws the Mermerang at Prawn, defeating him.) * (A pow-bubble with "KA-POW!" appears.) * BARNACLEBOY: Yes! We did it! Well, I think we’ve seen the last of evil for now, eh, MermaidMan? * MERMAIDMAN: Yes, BarnacleBoy. Let’s head back to the MermaLair. To the Invisible Boat Mobile! Away! * (The two jump into the Invisible Boat Mobile and drive back to the MermaLair.) * FRENCH NARRATOR: One Invisible Boat Mobile Later... * (Cuts to MermaLair.) * (The two heroes have arrived home.) * BARNACLEBOY: Ah good to be home. * MERMAIDMAN: It’ll be nice to relax after a long day of fighting EEEEEEEEEEVIIIIIIIIIIIIIL!!!!!!! * BARNACLEBOY: Ha! Yes it will. * TV ANNOUNCER: Will a new evil be unleashed against our heroes? Tune in one week from today and find out! * SPONGEBOB: Wow, that’s a great start to the season! * PATRICK: You said it, pal. * (SpongeBob smiles, gives a thumbs up and winks; a pow bubble with "WINK!" appears, ending the episode.) '' | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}} Category:Transcript